


Is It Cool If I Hold Your Hand?

by pocketmumbles (livelikejack)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amusement Parks, Asexual Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livelikejack/pseuds/pocketmumbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Prompt: Scerek with Derek as ace and they're at a theme park please?</em>
</p>
<p>“Really, Scott?” Lydia says when he meets them in front of the park gates. “You’re wearing that?”</p>
<p>Scott looks down at himself. “What’s wrong with a tank and jeans?”</p>
<p>“It’s got that hideous motorcycle logo across it,” Lydia says, wrinkling her nose at the front of his shirt.</p>
<p>“It’s fine, my cousin owns, like, three shirts, he won’t mind,” Malia says distractedly, tapping away at her phone. She groans. “They’re running late. Of course they are.”</p>
<p>“You’re really doing a great job playing up your cousin,” Scott says as they move through the turnstiles. “Really. I’m so excited for this blind date.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is It Cool If I Hold Your Hand?

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a line from "First Date" by Blink-182, because I am painfully uncreative.
> 
> For [midnightrevolvers](http://midnightrevolvers.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I heard “Scerek” and “theme park” and my mind immediately leaped to [Daunt’s artwork](http://twrarepairexchange.tumblr.com/post/98229694415/for-emilson-from-daunt-pairing-derek-scott). I’m basically stealing that entire premise. (And go stare at the art if you haven’t seen it already, it’s so great!)
> 
> AU where not everyone knows each other and not everyone is mentioned here but you best believe they’re all alive. **Side ships: Lydia/Malia, Cora/Isaac, Boyd/Erica**

“Really, Scott?” Lydia says when he meets them in front of the park gates. “You’re wearing _that?_ ”

Scott looks down at himself. “What’s wrong with a tank and jeans?”

“It’s got that hideous motorcycle logo across it,” Lydia says, wrinkling her nose at the front of his shirt.

“It’s fine, my cousin owns, like, three shirts, he won’t mind,” Malia says distractedly, tapping away at her phone. She groans. “They’re running late. Of course they are.”

“You’re really doing a great job playing up your cousin,” Scott says as they move through the turnstiles. “Really. I’m so excited for this blind date.”

“Whatever,” Malia says, waving a dismissive hand. “You owe me a favor after I saved your ass with Coach, and Cora said her brother’s turned into a sad little hermit after his last breakup, so.” She gestures grandly at the carnival in front of them. “Double date.”

“Triple date, actually,” Lydia says.

“Quadruple date,” Isaac pipes up, jogging up to them with Cora in tow. “We had to drag along Boyd and Erica for moral support.”

“Who?” Lydia asks, looking around them. “And where are they?”

“Dragging my brother into the car, probably,” Cora says. “Boyd’s the only one strong enough to pry his claws from the doorframe. They’ll get here eventually.”

“Wait, this is a quadruple date?” Scott says faintly. “Me and your brother are going to be _seventh_ wheels?”

Cora snorts. “Like I want to waste a perfectly good night hanging around my brother,” she says, and tugs Isaac away towards the game booths. Isaac waves over his shoulder as they vanish into the crowd.

Scott turns to Malia with a sigh. “This is going to be terrible, isn’t it.”

“Well, it will be with that attitude,” Lydia says. “Malia, I want funnel cake.”

“Okay, but rides first,” Malia says, kissing Lydia before grabbing her and Scott by the hand. “Come on, before the lines get really long!”

The rides are fun enough, and they manage to get to enough before the carnival starts to get really packed. Scott wanders out of the exit route from the paired spinning cars, but neither of the girls are anywhere to be seen. “Lydia?” he calls, peering futilely through the crowd. “Malia?” He slumps against the wall with a sigh, digging his phone out of his pocket.

“Hey, Scott!” Lydia chirps through the phone. “Where’d you go?”

“I just got out of the ride,” he says. “Where are you guys? I’ll come find you.”

“Malia had to go to the bathroom.”

“Wait, she’s not there with you?” Scott says quickly. He lowers his voice, cupping the phone closer. “Lydia, you gotta help me. I don’t want to meet her cousin.”

“Not a chance,” Lydia says. “Scott, it’s just one night. He can’t be _that_ bad.”

“He doesn’t even want to meet me! He didn’t even want to come out tonight, I-”

“Scott,” Lydia says tartly. “Do you remember how insufferable you were after you and Allison broke up?”

“Yes, but-”

“ _And_ Kira?”

“Okay, but-”

“ _And_ Isaac?”

Scott sighs. “Fine, I get it.” He stops in front of the bathrooms and glances around. “Where are you guys? I don’t see you by the bathrooms.”

“Oh, we got in line for the Tilt-A-Whirl,” Malia’s voice pours out of the phone. “And yes, I’ve been listening this whole time.”

Scott groans. “I’m sorry, Malia. I just-”

“He’s really not that bad, Scott,” Malia says. There’s a faint beep on her end. “Oh, Erica says they’re here! Scott, you’re by the entrance, you’ll probably see them!”

“Malia,” Scott says, waving his hands at the air. A few kids cut him weird looks. Whatever. “I don’t even know what any of them look like.”

“Boyd’s really tall, you can’t miss him,” Malia says. “And my cousin always wears his black leather jacket during his post-post-breakup phase, so if you see a pale guy wearing that-”

“Perfect, it’ll go great with Scott’s ugly motorcycle tank,” Lydia cuts in. “We’re about to get on the ride, Scott, we’ll come find you afterwards.”

“Wait!” Scott says. “What’s his-” The call ends with a neat beep. “-name.” He sighs, glancing around for a really tall guy and someone who probably bears a passing resemblance to Cora in a leather jacket, and only succeeds in crashing straight into someone else.

“Oh! Sorry!” The person kneels down next to him and picks up their dropped phones. “I should’ve looked where I was going, that was my fault.”

“No, no, it’s mine,” Scott says, accepting the phone the man hands over. “Oh, uh, I think this one’s yours.”

“Shit, sorry.” The man quickly hands over the right phone, dragging a hand through his dark hair. It’s tucked adorably through a thumbhole in his sweater, and the fabric makes his hair stick up a little. “I’m just a mess tonight, I’m really sorry.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it,” Scott says. He glances down at the man’s phone. “Um, do you need any help? Finding someone, or…?”

The man laughs. “Is it that obvious I’m lost already?” he says. “I didn’t think it’d be so packed here. I turned around, and my friends were gone.”

“Same here,” Scott says. The man looks up in surprise. “We could look for them together? My friends are pretty short, but one of them has red hair so that kind of stands out.”

The man smiles. “Yeah, that sounds good. Uh, one of my friends is blonde?” He ducks his head at Scott’s laugh. “Yeah, I know, it’s not that distinctive. Oh, uh, I’m Derek, by the way.” He holds out a hand awkwardly.

“I’m Scott,” he says, shaking it. The man’s – Derek’s – smile brightens, and Scott suddenly realizes how green his eyes are. He clears his throat. “Um, where did you want to start? The games, maybe?”

Derek blinks. “Yeah,” he says, sounding a little dazed. “Yeah, um, yeah, they love games.”

A few games of ring-toss, balloon darts, and one particularly intense water gun race later, Scott’s forgotten completely about finding their friends. He feels a pang of guilt for abandoning Malia’s cousin, but no one’s called him to yell at him, so maybe it’s okay. Maybe he didn’t end up coming out to the carnival, after all.

Derek turns around from sinking another basketball shot with a smug smile. “High school varsity basketball,” he says, picking out a pink stuffed wolf from the prize wall.

“Well, that sure makes up for embarrassing yourself with the water gun,” Scott says, smirking at him.

“I still maintain that my gun was defective,” Derek sniffs. “Besides, it was good for the ten-year-old’s ego to let her win.”

“I’m pretty sure she was six.”

Derek rolls his eyes. “Here,” he says, holding out the stuffed wolf. “I won it for you.”

Scott blinks. “Really?” he asks, taken aback. “For me?”

“I mean, I could go give it to that six-year-old if you don’t want it.”

“Not a chance,” Scott says, swiping the wolf out of Derek’s grasp. “A grown man giving a six-year-old a stuffed animal definitely wouldn’t be creepy at all.”

Derek laughs, shaking his head. “Well, I guess you’re stuck with it, then.”

“I guess so,” Scott says. He tucks the wolf over his shoulders. “Come on, Little Derek. We’re getting cotton candy.”

“Little Derek?” Derek asks, walking next to him.

“Yeah, he’s like a littler version of you, except way cooler,” Scott says. “I mean, his fur matches your shirt and everything.”

Derek looks down at his Henley. Scott tries not to stare at the tiny vee that keeps flapping open to flash another inch of skin. “My shirt isn’t pink. It’s maroon.”

“See, this is why Little Derek is cooler than you.”

Derek rolls his eyes, elbowing Scott gently. “Which cotton candy flavor do you like better?” he asks. “Pink or blue?”

“Maroon.”

Derek snorts. “You really think you’re hilarious, don’t you?”

“Well, I got you to smile, didn’t I?” Scott says. Derek’s eyes widen, and he ducks his head. The tips of his ears look a little red, but it could just be the lights from the game booths. “Oh, hey, hang on, cotton candy has to wait.”

“Why?” Derek asks, then notices the game in front of them. He raises an eyebrow. “Really, Scott?”

“Hold Little Derek,” Scott says, thrusting the wolf into Derek’s arms and handing over his money. He moves to pick up the hammer, then pauses. “This, too.”

“So demandi…” Derek begins, then trails off when Scott pulls off his jacket.

“I need a full range of motion to properly swing this thing,” Scott says, picking up the hammer.

“Yeah, yeah, I totally understand that,” Derek says faintly, dragging his eyes up from Scott’s bare arms. “Nice, uh, tattoo.”

Scott beams. “Thanks!” Derek nods, tucking Scott’s jacket over his arm, and steps back by the booth attendant. Scott hefts the hammer, testing its weight carefully, then swings it down onto the balance.

The top bell dings. “Wow,” Derek says, staring up at it.

“High school varsity lacrosse,” Scott says, flexing his arm with a smirk. “I know, these puppies are pretty sick.”

Derek rolls his eyes as Scott takes Little Derek back. “I cannot believe you actually just said that.”

“Believe it,” Scott says. “Which stuffed animal do you want?”

“Uh…that one,” he says, pointing at the prize wall. “The tan one.”

Scott stares at him, unimpressed. “The puppy.”

Derek smirks. “Go get me my Mini Scott.”

They spend the rest of the night wandering aimlessly through the carnival, sharing pink cotton candy and strawberry-and-banana Dippin’ Dots. The crowd slowly starts to thin, and Scott glances up at the clock tower and realizes that it’s close to closing time. “Guess we never did manage to find our friends, huh,” he says.

“Yeah, guess not,” Derek says, not sounding too disappointed. He tilts his head back to look up at the Ferris wheel. “Huh. I haven’t been on one of these in years. Last time I did, it got stuck at the top.”

“Me neither,” Scott says. “Hey, the line’s pretty short, now. Wanna get on?”

Derek tosses their empty cotton candy paper into the trash and tucks Scott’s jacket under his arm. “Sure.”

The ride gets stuck at the top.

“I am so sorry,” Scott says while Derek collapses over his shoulder in laughter. “I didn’t mean to get you stuck up here _again_.”

“Nah, I’m the one who brought it up; I jinxed it,” Derek says. “Besides, last time I got stuck in here with my little sister. That was terrible.” He hesitates, then carefully lays his hand over Scott’s on the bar. “I don’t mind being stuck up here with you.”

“Me, too,” Scott says. Derek watches him as he scoots closer, tongue darting out to lick his lips, and Scott leans up and gives him a soft kiss. When he pulls back, though, Derek looks nervous. Shit. “Sorry,” Scott says quickly. “I read that wrong, I’ll just, um.” He glances around the suddenly small car, trying to find a way to give Derek his own space.

“No!” Derek says quickly, squeezing around Scott’s hand. “It’s not you, it’s just – well, um.”

“It’s not you, it’s me?” Scott says, and tries to ignore the way his heart sinks down through his ribcage.

“No! Well I mean, yes, kind of, it really _is_ me – I mean, I really like you, but, um.” He presses his lips together, staring down at Mini Scott. “I’m ace.”

“Oh,” Scott says. “So…was the kiss not okay?”

Derek looks up at him, brows drawing together confusion. “I mean I’m _asexual_.”

“Yeah, I know what ace means,” Scott says, nodding. “And I know some people don’t like kissing, so, was that the problem?”

“What?” Derek says. “No, Scott, the problem is I’m asexual.”

Scott frowns. “I feel like we’re having two completely different conversations, here,” he says. “Because I don’t see how that’s a problem.”

Derek’s brows somehow manage to find a way to draw even further together. Scott’s kind of impressed. “Are you…?”

“Ace? No,” Scott says, shaking his head. “I’m bi.” He blinks. “Is _that_ a problem?”

“No,” Derek says quickly. “I just – you’re okay with me being ace?”

Scott shrugs. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Well,” Derek says. “That tends to be a pretty big road block when it comes to relationships.”

“It sounds to me like you’ve been in the wrong kind of relationships,” Scott says.

Derek huffs a sad sort of laugh. “Yeah, maybe.”

Scott looks down at Derek’s hand still sitting on top of his. “Hey,” he says. “Uh, so, I’d still really like to kiss you. If you’re okay with-”

Derek cuts him off by pressing their lips together. His hand comes up to cradle Scott’s face, tilting his head as he deepens the kiss. Scott opens up beneath him, sighing under Derek’s hand sliding into his hair and the rasp of his beard over Scott’s skin –

The ride jerks back to life with a loud whirr. “Oh,” Derek says, sounding disappointed as they begin their slow descent back to the ground. “I guess we’re not stuck anymore.”

“Mm, yeah,” Scott says. He presses one last kiss to Derek’s lips before snuggling against him. “It was getting kind of cold up there, anyway.”

“I can keep you warm,” Derek says, wrapping his arms around him.

“I do have a jacket, you know.”

Derek looks at the jacket tucked under Mini Scott, then at Scott’s bare arms wrapped in his. “Yeah, I like this way, better.”

Scott winds their hands together and waits for the wheel to bring them back down to the carnival. “Me, too.”

Derek keeps the jacket tucked firmly under his arm when he helps Scott out of the car. “Do you need a ride home?” he asks. “I could-”

“Derek!” Isaac yells, waving at them with Cora from the ride exit.

Scott turns to Derek. “You know Isaac?” he asks.

“Yeah, he’s my sister’s…” Derek says, trailing off as the couple reaches them. “Wait a minute, _you_ know Cora?”

“Derek, what took you so long?” Cora demands, whacking him upside the head. “Scott, this is my idiot brother Derek, who was _supposed_ to meet you like four hours ago but Erica said he ran away, so-”

“I didn’t run away!” Derek protests.

“We turned around for, like, two seconds and you were gone,” a blonde woman says, walking up to them with Lydia, Malia, and a tall man on her arm. “Next time, we’re putting you on a leash.”

“And where the hell did you go, Scott?” Lydia demands. “We’ve been looking all over for you!”

“No, you haven’t,” Scott says.

“We’ve been looking all over for you for the past five minutes,” Malia amends. “Where the hell have you guys been?”

Scott grins up at Derek and winds their hands together. “We’ve been on a date.”

 

Three months later, Malia says, “By the way, Scott, you still owe me.”

“What?” Scott sits upright on the couch, turning towards her indignantly while his character dies onscreen. “But I went on a date with your cousin just like you told me to. Fully fulfilled favor.”

“Say that ten times fast,” Kira mumbles from her sprawl next to him. Erica tries and gets stuck after four, kicking Boyd when he laughs.

“I got you a _boyfriend_ ,” Malia says. “That’s a pretty big favor, right there.”

Scott looks over at the kitchen, where Derek and Stiles bicker over how to properly mash potatoes. “He got me all by himself.”

Derek turns towards him when he hears his voice and flashes him a beaming smile. Stiles rolls his eyes and snatches the masher out of his hand. Malia raises an eyebrow when Scott looks back at her. “You owe me, Scott.”

Scott sighs. “Fine, but no more blind dates.” He tilts his head back on the couch as Derek walks up behind it, grinning upside down at his boyfriend. “I’m taken.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://pocketlass.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
